


不眠之人

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 不眠之人 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 世界的戰爭已經停不下來,遠古的鍵刃使和現今的鍵刃使開始了一場關乎一切的存續的戰爭。遠古的鍵刃使企圖用鍵刃的力量把世界歸合成它本來該有的姿態,現今的鍵刃使們搜集所剩無幾的光守護不同世界間的邊界試圖減慢滅亡的來臨。但這場戰鬥因為某少年的失蹤而走進了白熱化…就算是跟”他”的心曾經連在一起的Ventus﹑Roxas還是Xion也無法感覺到”他”的存在。即使如此,一切也沒有因為”他”的缺席而變得不同。啟程之地的星空還是旅程開始前的模樣,雖然Aqua和Terra已經再次起行,可是這次的Ventus卻是留下來了。這片絢爛天空下的流星雨是世界滅亡的警告,Ventus其實是知曉這一點的,然而比起不安,比起想要追上其他人去制止這局面,他反而是陷入了籌隨不前的境況。記起了自己由來的他如今已經無法再握緊鍵刃戰鬥了。“如果還能醒來的話,在那時候什麼也會完結了吧?你說對嗎?Vanitas。”





	1. 不眠之人 第一章

_"記憶就像緊緊連接的鎖鏈一樣,只要想起其中一環,其他的也會接二連三地回憶起來。"_  

 

 

 

 

跟在Ventus身邊那有點像貓又有點像狗的生物,正確來說是噬夢者,據說似乎是Ventus以前的使魔,為了跟Ventus重逢才會回到光明的世界。大概是因為牠和Ventus是連在一起的緣故吧?自Chirithy跟在Ventus身邊之後Ventus就開始在夢中見到了過去的自己。

 

四個同伴﹑在那荒野失去的生命﹑塔﹑蒲公英…全部也像夢一樣虛幻但"心"的痛在看過了這些"記憶"之後就沒有停止過。

 

而且也不知道是不是因為"他"已經失蹤了?還是因為沉睡過10年?Ventus的睡眠習慣異常,可能會數日不睡也有可能會一睡就睡過差不多一星期。

 

本來Aqua也是認為假以時日Ven定必能好起來,諷刺的是在這時候世界卻開始發生異變…

 

所有的事情也得從某少女的來訪說起。

 

 ======================================================================

 

那天的下午,Ventus在山道上如常地練習揮舞鍵刃。

 

“Ven果然是很擔心嗎?”空氣中的聲音化為實體,Chirithy翻起筋斗輕盈地降落在Ventus的身邊,好奇地問道。

 

Ventus停下手裡的動作,撫上Chirithy的頭:

“對,他怎麼說也是一出生就跟我連在一起的人啊。現在身在哪兒,在做什麼也不知道,有點寂寞了吧?”

 

“Ven,真溫柔呢。”曾經也有被"他"鼓舞過的Chirithy和被"他"拯救過的Ventus看着遙遠的天空。"他"的旅程還沒有完結,但"他"終會再一次回到這邊的世界的吧?

 

陌生的腳步聲向Ventus接近,前來的是一名跟Ventus年齡相若的少女,她那金黃的瞳令Ventus不得不提起警戒。

 

“Chirithy,先退下。”Chirithy聽從命令”呯”的一聲便消失如空氣之中。

 

Ventus從光輝中取出Wayward Wind,身為啟程之地的準鍵刃大師的他任何時候也能準備戰鬥。

 

“妳是?”

 

“Ventus?真沒想過會在這裡見到你呢。”這少女好像……

 

Ventus一看清少女的容貌,自腦袋深處蔓延而出的痛楚令他空檔的手不由自主地按住了後腦。

 

“妳…到底是…什麼人…”

 

“我?Ventus,真過份呢。明明我們同樣也是蒲公英的一員。我是Skuld,是來迎接你的。”

 

少女向痛苦的少年伸出了手。

 

“我們有去必須完成的使命,這使命就算從記憶中被抺除掉,也是不能逃離的。”Skuld的模樣在Ventus的記憶之中漸現清晰…

 

_對了,為什麼我會忘了他們。我是…蒲公英的…_

 

“Skuld…我…”回憶一下子滲入Ventus的腦海,Ventus甚至開始覺得分不清楚這是現實還是夢境。

 

“對,Ventus。一起回去吧。”

 

Ventus知道自己不能拒絕這”回歸”的邀請,但不想離開重要的同伴的心令他呼喚了那兩個名字:

 

“Aqua…Terra…”

 

那兩人的背影對Ventus來說比起過去似幻疑真的記憶來得真實,也來得溫柔,就像自己真的的家人一樣。

 

“Ven不能讓你帶走。”水把一切也連繫起來,地承擔着萬物。

 

可是,風的行方卻無可預測。

 

殘留的意志和動搖的心,他們之間的衝突也開始接近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:  
> 大家請請請......務必不要討厭Skuld<-雖說看得明的人應該看得出Skuld的問題  
> 這章主要還是背景交代其實沒有太多的展開的感覺吧...?  
> 希望不會太悶場就是(:3UL)  
> 回去肝第二章去
> 
> AO3 ver追記:  
> 從Blogger把文搬過來把序放去大綱中了  
> 希望格式上不會太難看


	2. 不眠之人 第二章

_“_ _這裡是…啊…果然呢…哈哈…這樣才適合我啊…”自黑暗而生之物,他的命運自然就是回歸於黑暗之中。就像潛向無底的深淵殷,溶化進那片寂靜的黑暗之海。_

 

“Ven!” “Ven!”

 

Ventus眼前的景色像滲了水似的,身體使不出力氣。被Aqua攙扶着的他無力地向Terra伸出手:

 

“Terra…她…不是敵……”

 

“Ven?振作點!Ven!”Aqua接住了失去意識的Ven,Terra沒有半點猶豫便架起了鍵刃。

 

Skuld搖了搖頭,沒有半點要戰鬥的意思,說:

 

“我是Skuld,是由Master Ava訓練蒲公英的鍵刃使領袖的其中一人。現在首要的任務是找回失散的同伴。 _鍵が導く心のままに_ _。_ ”

 

Skuld用鍵刃的力量在身後開啟了光之回廊。

 

“休想逃跑!”Terra力量所形成的光之鎖在觸及到目標前,目標已經不復存在於啟程之地的土地上了。

 

“Aqua, Ven 怎樣了?”

 

Ventus躺在Aqua的膝上平穩地呼吸着…

 

“Ven應該沒有大礙,只是睡着了而已。”

======================================================================

.

.

.

.

.

_“_ _所以Venty-Wenty還想一直睡下去啊?”_

這…聲音是?不…你不是已經?

.

.

.

.

.

Ventus的手始終沒能捉住聲音的主人,在房間內驚醒的他能抓住的只有映照於夕陽下的餘耀。

 

_“_ _真是個讓人苦惱的兄弟呢。”_

 

“是誰在躲着,快點出來。”

 

語畢,可是黑衣的少年並沒有現身。打開房門只有捧住水桶和毛巾的Aqua一人。她見狀立刻放下手中的桶,急步到Ven的床邊:

 

“Ven,做了惡夢吧?來,先擦一下汗。”Aqua如同Ven的母親一般照顧着他,當她認為今天的事情終於要落幕了,Ven接下來的話才是真正讓一切嚴重起來的起點:

 

“Aqua, 我該怎麼辦好?””怎麼了?Ven?”

 

”我終於想起來了。自己到底是什麼人和我本來的使命。” _還有”那傢伙”。_ 但是最後一件事Ven卻認為只是自己多慮了而嚥回喉中。

 

“Ven真正的身份不就是跟我們約好要一起成為鍵刃大師的同伴嗎?不用擔心,接下來我和Terra會想辦法的。Ven只要好好休息就行了。”Aqua輕撫Ven的後腦,本來還盤算着想用魔法令Ven暫時沉睡直到她和Terra解決一切為止的,不論是Ven的病還是”蒲公英”的事。可是,她最後還是不忍心看見Ven再一次陷入無止境的睡眠而打消了施法的念頭。

 

Aqua並未給予Ven一個把話說完的機會, 而Ven也認為此時比起坦白一切, 還是先沉默下來比較好。

 

_明明作為鍵刃大師,那才是最正確的選擇。Master,請原諒我吧。_

照料完Ven後,Aqua回首Ven的臥室內心默默地向師祖Master Eraqus懺悔。

 

Aqua正準備去會合在Master Eraqus的書庫裡查看遠古文獻的Terra。可是,從空蕩的走廊中她聽到了似曾相識的聲音:

 

_“_ _我的兄弟又在麻煩妳了呢,真的是辛苦啊~Master小姐~”_

 

“誰?”

 

在黑暗的陰影中有着誰在伏視着, Aqua條件反射的握緊鍵刃, 確定了四處無人才收起武器。

 

“沒可能,這城中應該只有我,Terra和Ven才對。可能是太累了吧…”

 

======================================================================

 

 

“吶, Chirithy。你也是”他們”的同伴嗎?”Ventus在已經聽不到Aqua的腳步聲後,對隱藏在空氣中的Chirithy問道。

 

“不是哦Ven!”Chirithy在Ventus的大腿上現形,蹬起不長的腳好不容易才把雙手届到Ventus的下巴上,拉了拉他的臉頰,讓他凝重的表情變為了一副可笑的臉。

 

“我是Ven的同伴,只要Ven的心一日還在,我們也一直是朋友哦。”

 

Chirithy暖心的舉動令Ven重新抬回了一點勇氣和笑容,他抱住了自己的使魔,輕聲道出了感謝的說話:

 

“一直以來,很感謝,Chirithy。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 終於開始寫虛了~(雖然還沒正式上線wwww
> 
> 下章大概有陸空和比較重的地水
> 
> 來龍去脈 也差不多交代完了的感覺>w<
> 
> 後面還在計劃讓多一位蒲公英的孩子出場呢~


	3. 不眠之人 第三章

_正是唯心所命而行,所以才沒法阻止。_

 

在封塵的書庫裡,蠟燭的火光在搖晃,羊皮紙翻過的聲音時快時慢,伴隨着男子的苦惱的嘆氣聲–這已經持續上半天了。

 

棕髮的男子本來就不擅長跟文書打交道,要他做照顧病人的那種細活會比翻書還要更加笨拙,所以才會被Aqua叫做書庫這邊來了。

 

門外傳來了敲門環的聲響,大概是Aqua來了吧?Terra想。

 

“Terra,我進來了。”

 

“Aqua,Ven的身體好了些沒有?”Terra蓋上了手上的古籍,向在另一端坐下的Aqua問着。

 

Aqua桌下的手不經意地握緊了,又放鬆了,說:

 

“醒是醒過來了…”

 

“不用太擔心,Ven可是跟我們一起經歷了這麼多的同伴,他的心肯定不會因為這種小事而變弱的。”Terra從後按着Aqua不安的肩膀。

 

“Aqua,你肩負的責任也多少給我一起分擔一些吧,雖然我還沒是鍵刃大師。”Terra是Aqua身後的依靠,而Aqua是Terra背後的光,二人也知道這並不會因為誰成為了鍵刃大師而轉變。

 

Aqua內心不安的浪花很快就被Terra的話語安撫下來,因為Aqua想起自己現在可不是一人跟黑暗戰鬥着。

 

“Ven醒來了便好了,我們也不要令他一人待着那麼久,趕快解決趕快回去吧。”Terra把剛才分類好的書本一疊一疊地邏列在Aqua前。

 

“這些就是Master留下全部有關”蒲公英”和Master Ava的記錄嗎?”Aqua開始認真地逐一查看書本中的條文。

 

_鍵刃戰爭後,鍵刃使的血脈由5位領袖為首的蒲公英傳承至今。_

每一本書也是如此的寫着。沒有不同,也沒有比此更多的情報。

 

“Aqua,你有聽說過Master Ava嗎?我認為這說不定是繼承啟程之地的鍵刃大師才會知道的機密…是嗎?”無論在什麼地方Terra也沒有發現過一絲有關這位Master的內容,所他便猜測那也許跟機密有關。

 

“Terra,Master他…什麼也…”啟程之地的繼承之儀Aqua是有接受的,她也知道了不少關於啟程之地的秘密,只是由大師承認試和正式承繼啟程之地所隔時間實在太短了,她所知道的只有關於此地的秘密而已。

 

“Aqua,我們還是去跟Ven談談吧。無論發生了什麼事,我們三人也能一起跨過。”Terra蹲下身子,以雙目代替言語,跟在鍵刃墓地重逢的那天一樣。

|

|

|

|

|

遠道而來者並不止那位名為Skuld的少女,另一位鍵刃大帥–Riku也造訪了啟程之地。

 

雖然比起前來啟程之地其實Riku更應該到不可思義之塔向Yen Sid報告自己接下來的打算,然而啟程之地有一位他敬重的前輩,在下一步行動前Riku覺得他或者能給予自己一些建議也說不定。

 

啟程之地的夜幕低垂,在這裡看到的星空和命運島的一樣,令Riku低嘆着:

 

“果然所有的天空也是連繫着的,你也在看着嗎?Sora。”

 

======================================================================

 

“這次唐突的來訪真的打擾了。”在會客的大殿中作為來訪者的Riku鄭重地向啟程之地的管理者說明了自己的來意,他難得地底着頭希望得到在他面前的Master Aqua的許可和支持。

 

Aqua心裡十分明白那想要尋回重要的人的心情,雖然作為光之世界的守護者她還是Riku的鍵刃也該為世界而揮舞才對。

 

“想要找回重要的人的心情我是理解的。但,我作為啟程之地的鍵刃大師必須慎重的處理這事。Master Riku,你清楚這決定所帶來的後果嗎?”光之守護者和鍵刃大師的身份束縛着她和Riku,這也是無可奈何的事,更何況Riku提出的請求會令能守護這世界的鍵刃大師再減少一人。此時的Aqua第一次感受到:原來Master所坐的這座位是這麼寒冷的地方…

 

 

Master Riku的鍵刃不能流落在世界之外,可是下落不明的Sora和Kairi也不能放着不管。

 

Aqua陷入沉思之中,到底怎麼辦才是好?怎麼辦才是正確?這兩問題彷如要把她撕成兩半一樣。

 

“Aqua。那是他的心之所向的話,就讓他安心的起程吧。”在傍聽的Terra終止了沈默,道出了自己對他的繼承人答案。

 

Terra並不像被固定在座席上的二人般,他不承認自己擁有鍵刃大師的資格,但具備鍵刃大師的實力的他可以跟隨內心去使用那力量。

 

“Terra?”

 

靠在牆邊的Terra走向Riku,和他們第一次見面時一樣。他在還底着頭的Riku前舉起了鍵刃,說:

 

“保護重要之物的力量,你確實的已經得到了。而且你也不止來到了我的身邊而是走到我的前面去了,Master Riku。”

 

“不,Master Terra我只是…”如果是為了他的話,不論是什麼事也能做到,這樣的想法一直推動着Riku前進,就算再也回不來也沒有關係。

 

“把頭抬起來吧,Riku。我可不是Master,跟你和Aqua不同,我並沒有通過承認試。”Terra把鍵刃一下子靠在肩上,用空出的手揉了一下Riku的銀髮,跟決定把鍵刃的繼承資格交給那小男孩時一樣。

 

雖然Riku已經不如當年般矮小,可是對Riku來說Terra依舊是他仰視的對象。

 

“我已經不能再教給你什麼了。去吧,我會連上你的份去守護這世界的。這樣的話可以了嗎?Master Aqua。”說到“Master Aqua” 時Terra回頭望向座席上的Aqua,他想既然兩人也不能輕易的從重擔中解脫的話,那就由我去承擔(守護)你們吧。

 

在Aqua的眼中,Terra所許下的諾言堅如盤石,已經要分擔Aqua的工作的Terra還要代替Riku履行鍵刃大師的職責Aqua於心不忍,明明他不是鍵刃大師,這重任不應該壓在他的身上…

 

“但,Terra…” “可以的,Aqua。不論是誰也好,只要是唯心所命而行,就沒法阻止。”

 

不論是即將到世界邊界之外的Riku還是已經失去蹤影的Sora,他們也是一樣。只要是被心所命令了的人,誰也不能阻止。

 

“Riku,你說的是真的嗎?”Ventus趕及在Riku離去前來一起送行。

 

“真的,不論付出什麼代價也好。我必定會把他們帶回來。”Riku的自信表明了他的決心。

 

“我的兄弟就拜託你了,Riku”兄…弟?為什麼自己會說出這樣的詞語?就像 _那個人_ 一樣。Ventus為那不經意而出話感到了疑惑。

 

“嗯。交給我去辦吧。”

 

 _定必要把Sora(光)帶回來。_ Riku舉起鍵刃的時候同時向自己的心起誓,必定要把那引令他走向黎明的光再次奪回。

 

 

 _“_ _鍵が導く心のままに_ _。_ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 這文的陸空大致寫完了(認真的)
> 
> 重點還是落於水和陸對KB master這身份的掙扎上呢...
> 
> 這年頭Master不好當啊(喂)


	4. 不眠之人 第四章

Riku離去之後,大殿內只剩下Ventus, Aqua和Terra三人。

 

鼓起勇氣前來大殿的Ventus可不止為了送行Riku而來。

 

“Terra, Aqua。今晚一起去那山丘看星星,好嗎?”在這話中,比起雀躍更像十年前他們即將面對分離時的語氣。因為Ventus已經有了將會成為眾人之敵的覺悟才會想剖白一切。

 

Aqua和Terra也很清楚Ven的作風,他只要是為了他人自己能毫不思惑自身就獻出生命,而這是他們兩人也不願意看見的。

 

Aqua堅強的內心令她在這種時刻還能展露出那溫暖的微笑:

 

“好吧,一起去看吧。我們三人一起去吧。”

 

======================================================

 

這天對他們三人而言也是漫長的。上次那決定三人命運的旅程由星空下開展,這次也亦然。

 

仰望星宿的三人仿佛也知道他們將會再度分離似的,想要把這景色深印於腦海中。

 

“Aqua,Terra,我…其實是那女孩的同伴。是來自童話時代的鍵刃使,蒲公英的其中一位領袖…這就是失去記憶之前的我。”Ventus在還坐着的兩人之間緩然站立,他把手伸向星空快要捉住天上的星光(Starlight)。

 

“這就是我以前的鍵刃–Starlight,是遠古的人們所使役的鍵刃。”

 

Ventus拿出了一把Aqua和Terra也只在鍵刃墓地見過的鍵刃,在鍵刃的風暴中那些已經失去主人的鍵刃,歷經百年的上古之鍵。

 

“Master們的計劃和我們的使命就是把一切(所有世界)也還原到它們本來的姿態(歸合為一)…也是說我或許會成為你們的敵人…如果在這兒把我消除的話,我也不會反抗的。”Ven的眼神中滲染了無奈和悲傷因為他既不想執行自己本來的使命也不想傷害自己的同伴。他只是想着如果自己在這裡被消滅了的話,現存的世界就不會犧牲於Master們的計劃之下,而自己也不用跟任何同伴兵戎相見。所有的問題也能以付出自己性命這方式來解決的話,他會毫不猶豫地選擇死亡,為了珍視的人們也是為了大義。

 

“把自己的過去都想起來了,不是挺好嗎?Ven。” “對哦,接下來就交給我們吧。世界的事還是Ven的身體也好,Ven安心地在這兒休養就好。”就算這世界的危機能以“犧牲Ventus”這個方法來解決,那兩人也從未打算過放棄Ventus的性命。

 

“把我留住太危險了,會連累到的人不止你們,還有其他的光之守護者,他們也是重要的同伴。”

 

Aqua和Terra的目光不期然地對上,在剎那間他們已經看透了互相的想法。

 

“就算Ven會成為我們的敵人也好,我們的羈絆也是不會被斬斷的。真的變成這樣的話,我也會把Ven帶回來的,像Terra當時那樣。”Ven的手被Aqua緊緊地握住,就像是要自己的決意都告訴Ven一般。

 

“我也同樣。Ven由我們來守護,最初不是有這樣說過嗎?”搭在Ven肩上的手也同樣,決不會輕易放手。

 

這三人的羈絆比任何的使命和宿命也更堅固不移,這星空下的約定就是最佳的証明。

 

“以防萬一,我今日也把這個帶來了。因為我和Terra很快也要去外邊的世界去了。”Aqua把由供着Master Keeper的地方拿回來三人的護身符都交到Ven和Terra手中。

 

“是我們的羈絆啊,一定會保護着我們的。”Aqua溫柔地對二人微笑說。

 

“感謝…Terra,A…qua…”還沒完整地道出感謝之言的Ventus受到了睡魔令人措手不及的侵襲。

 

Ventus的睡眠沒有任何前兆,如同昏倒了似的。雖然如此,他的睡臉依然是安穩而平和的,如同沈睡在荊棘森中的公主一樣。

 

“Terra,一起去Yen Sid大人那邊去吧。他肯定能幫忙想到什麼方法幫助Ven的。”

.

.

.

.

.

 _“_ _在_ _這時候竟然會犯困起來…明明還沒說完的話…”_ 向沈睡的世界墜落的少年如此慨嘆着。

 

 _“_ _真沒用,又是無聊的友情過家家嗎?看得都膩了。”_ 又是那把Ventus一直也忘不掉的聲音,那自深淵而來的聲音。

 

 _“!?_ _你?還活着嗎?”_

 

 _“_ _天知道呢?反正這不是你才是最清楚的嗎?Ventus。”_

 

_“Vanitas!”_

.

.

.

.

.

“Vanitas!”再一次的驚醒,Ventus的手還是抓不住任何東西。被夢境中的 _他_ 激怒的Ven甚至給了牆角一記沉重的手鎚,對 _那人_ 的憤怒都化成了吶喊:

 

“可惡!”

 

“Ven,做惡夢了嗎?沒事嗎?”那是作為噬夢者的Chirithy也無法阻止的惡(‧)夢(‧),不是由夢魘引起的惡夢的話牠也不能做到除了安撫主人以外的事。

 

 _“_ _畢竟這是我和他之間的問題,不能再為身邊的同伴添麻煩。”_ Ventus想。

 

“我沒事的。”

 

雖然Ventus的內心依然充斥着不穩的情緒,他也如常的輕撫着Chirithy。

 

“對了!”Chirithy想起了有要向Ven交代的事情,剎時從Ven的懷中彈跳出來。

 

“誒?Chirithy?”

 

“Aqua小姐和Terra先生也不在這兒了,在臨行前他們拜託了我“請好好照顧Ven吧”這樣。真麻煩呢…Ven都睡三日了啊。” 牠無奈地擺着手,因為Chirithy不大喜歡接受主人外的人的請求。

 

“已經過了三日了嗎…”Ventus連站立起來也感覺到身體沉沉的,費了些勁才重掌回控制的感覺。

 

 _“_ _對哦~都三日了,我還以為你想再來睡個十年才夠啊,哈哈。”_

 

無視從頭顱而出的疼痛感和暈眩感,Ventus奪門而出,因為他知道剛剛再次聽見的聲音並不是回憶也不是幻覺(夢)。

 

把門打開的瞬間,從Ventus背後傾瀉溢出的陽光被梯間之下的漆黑吞沒,那份黑暗的欲求永無止境如同能把萬物喰之而盡的虛空。愈是純粹的光愈能引來更深邃的暗。

 

_風在失去了跟天空間的連繫時將何去何從?會靜止而消逝?還是?_

 

被黑色與紅色的緊身衣物所纏繞的少年一步一步地向Ventus逼近。那不可能出現的人愈是靠近Ventus他就愈感到身體的乏力,那是出自本能,對黑暗的畏懼。

 

“什麼…你是見到的不是嗎?Ventus。”被隱藏着的那歪曲笑容隨着頭盔的落下逐漸現形。明明他和Sora也長着同樣的臉,有着一樣的聲線。可是Vanitas的臉從未令Ventus感受過那發自內心的暖意,他能感覺到的只有那快要把自己都要吞噬的空洞感而已。

 

“Vanitas!你為什麼?你不是消失了的嗎?”

 

 

Ventus激怒的情緒是Vanitas最佳的食糧。如同品嘗到豐盛的大餐那樣,Vanitas愉悅地舔舌起來。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感：
> 
> 寫了四章終於到了真‧男主的登場了（撒花）  
> 伏線也開始要慢慢回收～  
> 虛說的話是下一章重點（笑）  
> ＼同居篇終於要正式開始了／
> 
> 追記:  
> 這章因為寫和發佈的日子比UX更新早的關係  
> 已經開始有被官方劇情打臉的地方  
> 雖然後面已經想好方法圓過去  
> 也在後記記錄一下


	5. 不眠之人 第五章

_真正的惡夢並不是那些嚇人的夢,而是認清自己已經墮進無底深淵這回事。_

 

 

 

被剝離的黑暗和不完整的光,他們既互相抵抗也被互相吸引着。

 

即使守衛啟程之地的人只剩下Ventus一人,他也不能放任暗之爪牙侵擾這一片他們三人一起成長的地方,他們的家。

 

Ventus清楚自己的身體狀況並不宜跟Vanitas戰鬥,他也沒想作迴避的打算。

 

Vanitas少見地沒有直接喚出Void Gear。他見Ventus盡管全身發抖,額角沾汗,還把Wayward Wind緊握在手作跟他交戰的準備,這逞強的表情從未轉變過,那是只會為了 _別人_ 才會露出的表情。

 

海藍之瞳中所反映的倒影繼續滲染少年的視線。黑影輕笑後回頭,不是為了逃脫而奔跑,更像是一場追逐戰的邀請。

 

_不能讓他再這樣為所欲為下去。_

 

Ven勢要身體力行地回應Vanitas的挑釁時,他的手被Chirithy及時拉住。細小的使魔雙手並用拉住了比牠高一大截的主人,說:

 

“Ven!不能去啊!因為…那邊根本沒有人呀!”

 

“可是!我不能放任那傢伙吧!”Ven不想任由那可疑的人逃離,但Chirithy的手依然沒有鬆開,還再次把Ven拉住。

 

“他是…”Chirithy語未話畢,那人的聲音再度在Ven的耳邊響起:

 

_“_ _真可笑呢。都這麼久了還要躲在朋友身後嗎?哈哈哈哈…”_

 

“讓我去吧,Chirithy。唯獨是那傢伙.我不能輕易放過。”

 

比起朋友,對Ventus來說自己內心陰暗的一部,自己那個不接受救贖的部分, _他_ 才是最不能放手(饒恕)的存在。

 

Chirithy也許亦知道那是Ven的心之所命,即使不願意短小的手也慢慢放離了。

 

Ven向Chirithy報以微笑答謝牠對自己的理解,筆直地向漆黑的前路追趕那生於深暗之物。Chirithy目送着Ven的背影,輕唸了往常的祈願語:

 

“鍵が導く心のままに。”

=====================================================

 

Ventus跟隨自己和Vanitas的“絆”一路追跑到大殿。如Chirithy所說,這裡空無一人。就算眼睛看不見任何人,Ventus也沒有掉以輕心地找尋Vanitas的身影。

 

“什~麼~你只有這能耐嗎?”

 

_背後。_

 

他的出現連任何前兆也沒有。襲來的一記掃腿被Wayward Wind架擋下來,然而那衝力也同時把擋在前頭的鍵刃踢飛。

 

“不過不是有點進步了嗎?這次甚至沒有 _他_ 的幫忙就自己醒來了。我該拍手嗎?”Vanitas繼續毫不留情地嘲諷Ventus。

 

“那跟你沒關係。要戰鬥的話至少也不是要把鍵刃召出來嗎?”掉到一旁的Wayward Wind幻化為光被召回Ventus的手裡。

 

被兄弟“關心”的Vanitas嘴角情不自禁地上揚起來,這是個連負面情緒的化身也能逗樂的“笑話”。

 

“哈哈哈哈…你也不是連站着都是勉強嗎?應付這樣的你真的需要用到鍵刃嗎?”

 

Ventus被激得緊咬牙關,沒有回以言語就直接把鍵刃當成回力標拋向前方的敵人。但他卻沒有想起對方擁有能幻化為影的能力,於是Wayward wind沒有擊中目標就直接插到牆上去。

 

“生氣了嗎?也好。就連同那純白的心都一拼染黑吧。”

Vanitas從他的兄弟身上呼喚着黑暗,這令本已虛弱的Ventus感到更加難受。他的膝蓋終於妥協,跪坐在地上的Ventus不能阻止自己的力量向Vanitas的方向流失。

 

_那傢伙到底…_

 

Ventus胸口的痛楚隨着Vanitas強行締結的連結而擴大。這感覺毫無疑問,是他們倆自分離而來共同的痛(羈絆),由殘缺的內心而生的痛。Ventus終於意識到自己的身體(心)到底是發生了什麼的一回事– _缺少的部分果然還是要靠自己取回來啊_ ,他想。

 

“來吧,Ventus,跟我融合吧!”

 

“我拒絕!”

 

Ventus的覺悟和Wayward Wind的利刃如出一徹,那一瞬光明戰勝了黑暗。

 

_“_ _切!”_

 

Vanitas像溶化在空氣裡似的,不止見得不可視連氣息也遠去了。Ventus緩緩站立,閉上眼…

 

還在。

 

 

來自那缺口中的不安,焦慮和對黑暗的恐懼,就是Vanitas對Ventus所下的獵印。


	6. 不眠之人 第六章

_夜幕降臨總是比誰的預料也來得快。_

 

 

盡管Ventus的身體狀態沒有停止惡化,更準確的說法是:

自從Ventus跟Vanitas _碰面_ 後,Ventus更開始連鍵刃的力量也變得不好控制。

 

日常的鍛鍊,本應使用真刃,現在也換成了木刃。而且因為啟程之地只剩Ventus一人,他無法獨自到城外訓練,因為Chirithy可是沒有方法把昏睡的Ventus搬回城裡去。

 

Aqua和Terra遲遲沒能回來,萬一Vanitas再在Ven面前出現,Ven也不確定自己能不能再次把他擊退。

 

“他明明連自己能作為人活着的可能性也放棄了。如今再出現於我的眼前…他到底是想怎樣了…”不能外出的Ventus像被飼養的籠中鳥般,大部分時間也在眺望着彩繪玻璃以外的天空。

 

Chirithy靜待在Ventus的腳邊,牠叉着手一副如在苦思的表情吸引了Ven的注意。

 

“怎麼了?Chirithy?”Ven輕拍一下Chirithy,試着分擔使魔的煩惱。

 

“Vanitas君和Ven不是分享了同一個心嗎?如此分裂成兩個體的你們為什麼還會這樣子敵對着…這我真是想不明白啊。”Chirithy如同稚兒的聲音刺中了Ventus內心的困惑,這問題的答案連Ven自己也不清楚。

 

_“_ _你來跟我們合作不就好了嗎?”年輕的勇者向自稱黑暗的少年問道。_

 

_“_ _在協助你們啊,如這樣…”那時候的Vanitas笑着,這笑容不僅讓Ventus火大_ _,_ _還令他的內心感覺到什麼別的情緒:一種說不出口的不甘。_

 

“對…如果我們也能像Sora和Roxas那樣子多好…”由Ventus身上得到了型態,從Sora被分離的身體誕生的Roxas不是本來也同樣是互不相讓的嗎?兩把鍵刃和兩顆同出一體的心為了各自的理由而互相衝突,Ventus跟Vanitas也同樣是在這麼的路上走過來的。

 

_既然Sora和Roxas能走向共存的終點的話,為什麼自己跟Vanitas反而會失敗?_

 

Ventus在思考途中又一次被扯進那名為“沉睡”的黑暗。

.

.

.

.

.

過去的十年也是同樣,Ventus靜靜地待在鍵刃大師的坐席上,深眠的他跟一個人偶沒兩樣。Vanitas自從上一次敗退後,就一直躲藏在椅背之下的影中,只有Ventus熟睡他才能離開那片細小暗影的庇護。

 

從黑暗中甦醒的Vanitas不疾不徐地步向他的半身,掩蓋表情的頭盔並未能夠阻斷組成Vanitas本身對Ventus的“情感”。他單足跨上了其中一側的椅柄,把熟睡少年的臉強行抬起,似是要令不能睜眼的他注視自己的模樣。

 

_在這傢伙的口中竟然會說出“想要共存”那種幼稚的話。_

光是回想Ventus剛才所說的話就已讓Vanitas快等不下去,想要馬上喚醒他熟睡的兄弟,用鍵刃與他好好的“溝通”一下。

 

“快醒來啊,不是想要我做你的 _朋友_ 的嗎?哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

“Vani…tas…”夢中的少年低聲呢唔着。

 

_真的是讓人苦勞的兄弟啊。_

 

Void Gear在凝聚的黑暗中回歸到主人手上,泛濫而出的情感(力量)令Vanitas重拾使役鍵刃的能力。Vanitas內心深處那份對“融合”的渴望也隨着力量的恢復而增大。

 

Vanitas在重新掌握鍵刃的瞬間把這數天吸收到來自Ventus的力量(負面情緒)全數釋放,試圖強行進入Ventus的內心。面對即將達成的宿願,Vanitas從未試過如同現在的暢快。

 

“再一次,來跟我融合吧!”

 

純粹的黑暗力量襲向正在穩眠當中的少年,可是他依舊暝着目,沒有任何要醒來的跡象。因為少年在感覺到威脅前,黑暗的力量已經被從光明中現型的Wayward Wind驅散了。Ventus的鍵刃只能依靠主人僅存而且微弱的意識行動,所以它光是阻止Vanitas已經令其碎裂到空氣之中。

 

_連在這種狀態下還要繼續拒絕嗎?_

 

因為剛剛的一撃,Vanitas又一次回到了連實體也難以維持的狀態,看來這次也只好就此作罷。Vanitas瞄了瞄他那開始變得半透明的手,不情願地走向陰影所在之處:

 

“也好,反正待你再醒過來後也弱得跟現在沒兩樣。我會等你喔,我的兄弟。”

.

.

.

.

.

當Ventus回神過來,他早已知道所處之地並不是真實世界。飛鳥在鳴叫着,海浪的潮聲也在回響着。雖說Ventus依舊保持坐着的姿勢,但雙足卻在懸空而着不了地,因他正坐在樹幹之上。

 

這裡是對Ventus來說最熟悉不過的地方–命運島的沙灘。還在Sora的內心中時,這就是他十年以來一直看着的景色。

 

_就連在夢的世界也是跟那孩子連在一起嗎?這樣的話也多少能安心了。_

 

“Ven也在這裡嗎!?真巧呢。”夢真正的主人歡迎了不常見的來客。

 

“Sora?連你也陷入沉睡了嗎?”Sora出現於夢當中令Ventus開始擔心起來,畢竟Sora現在連身處何方也是一個謎。

 

“不不不…我不是 _真正_ 的Sora,我是Ven的裡面存在着,Sora的 _一部份_ 。” _Sora_ 靦腆地抓頭笑着,就連小動作也跟現實的他一樣。

 

“對嗎…”Ventus再度把視線放到海洋和天空的界線。 _在他身體內Sora的一部份_ ,那是他和Vanitas被分割後令他從死亡邊緣回來,幼小的,溫暖的光。

 

“其實呢…我也差不多要來跟Ven告別了。”Sora也一同遠眺天際,把身子靠攏在離Ventus不遠的樹根處。

 

“這也是無可奈何的事吧?”Ventus會如此平靜的原因是:他早就清楚 _Sora_ 的離去會令自己迎來怎樣的結果。

 

“ _無可奈何_ …嗎?Ven是怎麼想的?不想繼續活着了嗎?”

 

“我的話,說不定不活下去會對同伴比較好。我不想傷害大家,不論是Terra和Aqua還是蒲公英的大家也是一樣。”在沉睡中凋零對Ven來說,大概就是他無意中所期望的結局吧?

 

“就算我不在了,也有想要Ven活着的人們在。這點我能跟Ven保證。”Sora無邪而認真地說着,就算不能繼續已這形式支持Ven的心,他也不希望見到Ven的心歸於虛無。

 

_“_ _所以,別放棄。我會一直在你的身邊的。_ _”_

 

 

兩張相似的臉孔不知何時,再一次在Ventus的腦海中重合起來。


	7. 不眠之人 第七章

“Ven?”“Ven!”

 

Ventus聽見遠處有兩把模糊的人聲在叫喚自己的名字。

 

_終於回來了嗎?Aqua,Terra…對不起,一直要你們為我擔心。_

 

想要醒來的Ven連同整個身體也在和 _睡眠_ 角力,好不容易才把手指的觸覺奪回,然後是軀幹,最後終於令兩目中的蔚藍重光。一顆冰涼的淚跑過臉頰直接落在少年的手背上,這份冷澈跟他內心將要失去的光一樣,把他送回清醒(真實)的世界了。

 

Ven低頭望見離他而去的淚,以同伴們無法察覺的聲量說:

 

_“_ _珍重了_ _,_ _小小的光。”_

 

當Ven還在猶豫該先把和Vanitas戰鬥過的事還是力量的事道出時,Aqua已經把頭探過來查看着,問:

 

“Ven,沒有什麼可疑的人來過吧?”

 

“Vanitas…你們有見到他嗎?”

 

直到那名字流入Terra和Aqua耳中的瞬間,兩人也不敢相信Ventus居然再次被名為空虛(Vanitas)的黑暗纏上了。

 

_哈哈哈哈哈…你覺得你的無聊朋友真的會笨到相信你的話?_

這把歪曲的笑聲除了Ventus以外的人,都傳届不到。

 

“Vanitas!別躲着快出來!”Ven的吆喝在大殿中回響,然而除了感到錯愕的Aqua和Terra以外,沒有任何能回應Ventus的話的人出現。

 

“冷靜一點吧。Ven。”Terra搭住Ven的肩試圖讓他散亂的呼吸平穩下來。

 

“對。那會不會是Ven的夢而已?Vanitas不是在我們的目睹下消失了嗎?”Aqua補充說,雖然她最近也有聞見過疑似Vanitas的聲音,只是它的真偽不能輕判。

 

“不可能是夢!我在這裡跟他幹上一架了,肯定是跑不遠的。”Ventus沒有懷疑過自己的所見。

 

_“_ _我就說了我就在這兒啊。怎麼了,Ventus?還想繼續上(‧)次(‧)的(‧)事(‧)嗎?”_ 黑色的幻影在Ventus的身旁現形,無視了那兩個看不見他的人,肆無忌彈地向Ventus提出宣戰之言。

 

“Vanitas?!”即使Ven在掌心聚合力量也遠遠不足夠喚出Wayward Wind,就像要把琉璃的碎片重新組合起來般,盡管找到了形狀還是不能把原好的它握住。

 

甫從睡夢歸來的少年警戒着,也同時在顫慄着,是因為力量的遂漸喪失?還是因為本能上對黑暗的恐懼?眼見Ven如此痛苦使Aqua再次動搖:

 

_果然還是讓他暫時醒不過來,對他而言會比較好嗎?_

 

Aqua抬手的那一刻,Terra就像已經意料她想要做什麼事似的。把她的手按下來,示意着讓Aqua別要衝動行事:

 

“信任Ven吧。那方法是保護不了他的。”

 

同時,Ventus依然不敢輕舉妄動,因為他覺得Vanitas突如其來的挑釁肯定有着別的意圖,就如上次那般。

 

跟Ventus不一樣,長時間待在Xehanort身邊的Vanitas比他的“兄弟”擅長觀察他人的心理活動,加上本身能操控由情感而生的黑暗,所以Aqua剛才的 _行動_ 令他想到了比戰鬥更有趣的主意來。

 

他輕身一躍,轉移到跟Ventus相當接近的位置,他的臉在Ventus驚訝的藍瞳中被放大着,輕笑着的Vanitas耳語道:

 

_“_ _你的朋友啊,也看來是不想你醒來,不是嗎?”_

 

然後再稍稍動用力量增強Ventus內心的不安感,Vanitas的惡作劇就此完成。

 

“讓人墮落黑暗,一句話便已足而。”黑暗的鍵刃大師如此教導過他的弟子。

 

_真的是…老頭雖然討厭但他的話在這時候還真管用。_

 

Vanitas隱去身影再次溶入Ventus身後的影子之中。雖然比不上Ventus內心的黑暗舒適,但這兒是只有他才能佔用的“特等席”,跟光明最接近的陰暗之處。

 

_這份懷疑和猜忌就讓我好好的品嚐好了。_

 

“等一下…你不能給我把話說清楚嗎?可惡!”

 

他這次是確實的見到Vanitas溶進了自己的背影,可是那既然是能霧散成暗的身體,Ventus想抓也只會是徒然。

 

就算他再用力鎚向自己的影子,躲藏在內的Vanitas也不予理會。在Terra和Aqua眼中,這徹底的變成了Ventus在不斷呼喚着一個不存在之人。

 

“Ven,冷靜點聽我說。那只是從Ven的內心的軟弱所生的幻象,所以不要敗給自己的黑暗。”Aqua伸手扶助落魄的Ven,只是Vanitas的話和力量正在無聲息影響着Ven,令Ven一時間不能如常接受同伴的幫助。

 

“為什麼這樣說?你們也看不見嗎?”

 

“怎麼了,Ven?身體有什麼地方在疼痛嗎?”Terra也向Ven伸出了手。

 

_“你的朋友啊,也看來是不想你醒來,不是嗎?”_

 

這話明明對Ventus而言是多麼荒謬的一句話。偏偏在這種時候,那話卻竟然讓Ventus真的憂心起來。

 

“Aqua…Terra…我果然是醒不過來比較好吧…”

 

“那又怎…”Aqua不能否認Ven,也不想承認自己曾經有過這種想法。漸漸縮小的聲音被Terra蓋過了:

 

“那又怎會呢,Ven。振作點。我們就是想Ven能早點好起來才會到外面去的。”

 

“不過果然是找不到方法對吧?我的心已經…”失去了填補黑暗的部分,猶如殘渣一般的心是不可能一直苟存下去的。

 

“Ven的內心是強大的,我深信這點。”

 

“所以Ven,啟程之地能拜託你守護嗎?在我們找到能令Ven恢復過來的方法前,這兒就只能交給Ven了。”

 

在親眼見過如此狀態大不如前的Ven前,二人本來還打算在此多待數天的。

 

“誒?Aqua和Terra又要到外面去了嗎?”Chirithy聞見了三人的交談現身問道。

 

“對呢。大概這次可能不會很快便能回來…”Aqua補充着。

 

“沒問題的Chirithy,在我們出去之前會先下一道結界守着的。”關於結界真正的作用,Terra早已跟Aqua協議好不能讓Ven知道。

 

Vanitas的出現,身體的衰弱,世界的異變,自己的過去,內心再次殘缺,這些無一不是令Ventus步入毀滅之路的元凶。而同伴為了幫助他也為了保護他而與他分離,只是他被壓垮的最後一根稻草而已。

 

據Vanitas所說,除了他的誕生以外就從沒試過能在Ventus身上一次過的收集到如此巨大的負面情緒。如此飽餐一頓之後,就算是要變成實體也絕不成任何問題。

 

_可是這還沒夠啊!我的心可還在渴求着,渴望着能填滿它的光!_

 

失神的Ventus連眼淚也掉不出來,他只管愕然地立在原地。自Aqua和Terra道出他們要再度長時間遠行後,Ventus連Vanitas的笑聲也聽不進耳去。

 

他重新晃神回來時,已經被抱在Aqua和Terra的懷裡,是同伴的溫暖令他自覺過來。

 

“對不起吶Ven,要你一個人等着了。”連歸期也是未明的旅程一旦展開,可能又會像上次一樣連想回來也沒有辦法。

 

“Aqua…”

 

_為什麼要向我說對不起,明明_ _我_ _才是最該向你們的…_

 

“今次就由我們拯救Ven吧。”Terra向Ven許下定必救助的諾言。

 

“Terra…”

 

_當時的恩,也沒期望過有任何回報…_

 

然後就是親友的道別和遠去。

 

======================================================

 

在漆黑的天空下,再度變成了孤身一人的Ventus終於忍受不住現實的一切抱頭叫喊着。

 

“呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!這算什麼呀!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

就像在回應少年的吶喊,轟雷的響聲把滂沱大雨帶至。明明啟程之地不常下雨,白日晴空萬里,夜空總是佈滿着星宿。

 

終於化成實體的Vanitas不作聲息地站在Ventus身後。

 

打在Ventus身上的雨猶如刺骨般寒冷,因為自己抽泣的聲音不想被任何人聽見,所以才會如此狼狽的跑到城外。

 

此時的Ventus根本沒有注意到Vanitas的氣息。

 

同樣被大雨淋濕的Vanitas不能理解Ventus哭得肝腸寸斷的理由。大概是他一直覺得自己是一無所有的吧?

 

_明明Ventus你也何嘗不是,根本什麼都沒有擁有過。_

 

對Vanitas來說,眼前的那顆純光之心已跟盤中餐沒兩樣了,但他依然只是把Void Gear握在手中,咬牙切齒。這樣的Ventus只是一具空殼。

 

“至少也給我一個活下去的理由啊!!!!!!!”

 

_活着的理由,自由,友誼…這些沒有意義的東西就是組成了你的成份啊…_

 

Vanitas鬆開了Void Gear,並扯着Ventus的衣領,像在嘲笑他的說:

 

“我才不會讓你這麼輕易的死去,我的兄弟。”

 

“放開我,Vanitas!”

 

在雷嗚和濠雨之中的兩人,就在那一刻,開展了迎來宿命的“戰鬥”。

 

這才是Vanitas對Ventus真正的 _宣戰_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 考試前的最後一更了(然後明天就是考試)  
> 這次是失控寫長了的一話呢...  
> 我猜還有三話左右就會完了~  
> 然後發現  
> 因為內心和一些只有Ven聽到的話太多  
> 這文不用特殊格式根本看不出它本來的味道啊...
> 
> AO3 ver 追記:
> 
> 因為考試其實在來AO3前已經完了w  
> 全力在幫第8章收尾中偷閒來搬運  
> 然後再計劃一遍後發現三話是完不了的<-打臉  
> 我想可能還會花個四至五話...吧?(還有一篇外番接在7與8章之間(計劃中)  
> 然後很感謝來追文的大家  
> 沒想到這篇會有這樣多人來看  
> By感動哭着打稿的作者


	8. 不眠之人 第八章

_那就是所謂的一時興起嗎?還是說這還稱不上心的“東西”也居然能產生出除了負面感情以外的什麼了?_

 

 

那雨夜對Ventus來說,比一切的夢境都要真實但同時比所謂的現實來得曖昧。

 

_我才不會讓你這麼輕易的死去,我的兄弟。_

 

這話成為了一根插在Ventus心頭的樁,使他流血又不能簡單拔下。作為鍵刃使之前的記憶就算受到了Chirithy的影響也無法重拾過來,他能記起的自己並沒有家人,就算身邊曾經有同伴為了自己的家人而成為蒲公英,然而Ventus也從沒真正理解過什麼是所謂的“兄弟”。

 

那人為了妹妹的安危而四處奔波,要是任何關係到妹妹的消息他絕不放過。如果把世界的命運和妹妹的安危放上天枰的話,那人大概會毫不猶豫地選擇妹妹吧?

 

在Ventus對“兄弟”一詞的一知半解中,哥哥和弟弟也就該像那人跟他的妹妹般才對。

 

對於Vanitas口中的“兄弟”之言,在那雨夜前也不過只是Vanitas惡意的玩笑。對,既然是玩笑那麼– _看着這“心”和生命為自己的兄弟帶來無止境的痛苦,不就是對他而言最愉快的消閒嗎?_

 

但,這卻解釋不了Vanitas的行為:

把Ventus完好無缺地送回城中,甚至為他脫掉了一身濕透的衣服。

 

被白色布巾包裹着的身體還充斥着令人不爽快的濕氣,指甲的縫隙中殘留了後山泥濘的棕色調,身上的雨腥味…不論是哪一點也在提醒Ventus關於昨日發生的一切。

 

就算打在身上的朝陽有多溫暖,也沒能讓少年如常的朝向光明,向世界多說一句問候的話。

 

_還是去清洗一下好了。_ 他想。

 

======================================================

城堡裡沒人的澡堂對Ventus來說簡直像變了地方似的。蒸汽的上昇,令浴池失去邊界,Ventus像飄浮在白茫茫的海中心似的,除了頭部的身體也全沒入了水池之中。

 

在Ventus的記憶中,這浴場從沒試過如此清靜,因為在日常訓練後的入浴他總是會跟Terra在此談笑風生,但現在能跟他作伴聊天的就只有滴答的水聲而已。

 

_與其一人在這悠閒的泡浴倒不如快去想辦法找回力量。_

仿如疾風的他不可能允許自己在此停下腳步。

 

就在Ventus正想踏出浴池之際,那把只有他一人能聽見的聲音又響起了:

 

_“_ _沒有鍵刃又沒有朋友,你還打算到哪兒去?”_

 

“也跟你沒有關係吧?Vanitas。”實說,Vanitas如此躲藏在暗中對他竊竊私語的行為已經再也不能泛起Ventus內心的憤怒了。反正對他再動怒,他的態度也只會是一成不變:任意妄為,除了他自己誰也不能令他聽命於人。如此惡質的個性簡直就是跟Ventus自己完全相反。

 

“哼。”黑髮金瞳的少年輕蔑地笑着,他的出現毫無先兆,就像一開始坐在池邊一般。

 

“有什麼好笑?”Ventus到現在才察覺到那張與Sora沒兩樣的臉其實比起Sora本人還要多了幾番成熟,眼神中還要多了點對一切的絕望和憎恨。

 

“只是一時興起而已。在這裡泡浴什麼的還有把你拎回來也是。不過呢,你那狼狽的樣子,還真想再看一遍呢。哈哈哈哈…”

 

就算掌心感覺到被指甲扎上肉的痛楚,現在的Ventus也只是個失去力量的普通少年而已,在Vanitas的力量面前他也並未有與他再次抗衡的能力。

 

“你到底想怎樣?乾脆把我也吸收掉你不也就 _自由_ 了嗎?”反正要是在這裡Vanitas就算想要這麼做,對Ventus來說也是阻止不了的。

 

“不自由的人是你才對吧?Ventus。”Vanitas是自由的,只要是他想要做的事還是想去的地方,他的力量也能令他輕鬆辦到,沒有制限也不用理會任何人的想法和感受。然而這件事到了如今Ventus似乎還是未能看清。

 

反而Ventus才是被鍵刃使的使命,親友還有被分割的心和日漸失去控制的睡眠奪去自由的一方。

 

“是嗎…”跟上次在鍵刃墓地時一樣,Ventus這次也否定不了Vanitas的看法。盡管如此,對Ventus來說也正是這些 _枷鎖_ 把存在的意義賦予給他。

 

在浴池中放鬆身體,Vanitas難得地感到心情爽快,那是不會被“跟Ventus以武交心”比下去的暢快感。更何況還有Ventus苦惱的臉作伴菜,Vanitas少有地放下戒備,連手也枕在頸後,躺臥着還翹起了二郎腿:

 

“我說了, _自由_ 真的這麼重要嗎?”

即使擁有自由,空虛的心也不會因此而獲得飽足。所以,Vanitas想要的從來也不是所謂的 _自由_ 。

 

_自由重要嗎?_

這問題亦令Ventus無言而對。

 

明明得到作為人類的自由是Roxas和Xion–跟Ventus一同沉睡的另外兩顆心一直以來的願望,而那兩人也跟Vanitas一樣是從Ventus和Sora而生的存在。很自然地,Ventus也會順理成章的覺得:對Vanitas而言脫離自身變成獨立存在是他行動的目標吧?

 

“那麼,對Vanitas來說什麼才重要?”當然,Ventus也沒想過向Vanitas提問能得到什麼有價值的回答。

 

“哈哈哈…” _泡澡閒聊也差不多該到此為止了吧?_ Vanitas一邊取笑着自家 _兄弟_ 的愚昧無知,一邊從池水中緩緩抽身。

 

在被白氣充斥的環境中,Ventus約略地瞟到了一眼那人堅碩卻遍佈舊傷痕的身體。作為一名歷戰者的Ventus很清楚,這數量絕對不僅是單由訓練和戰鬥所造成的傷。

 

Ventus正要開口,Vanitas已經利用黑暗力量形成了他一如既往的那身緊身衣服了。

 

“哈?這種眼神是怎麼了?同情?這對我來說根本一點意義也沒有啊。”

 

_“_ _都成這幅模樣了,這下去真的好嗎?”_ 這種話Ventus對着Vanitas說不出口。

 

“你說你要讓我繼續痛苦(活)下去,那麼這又對你有什麼意義?你也不是因此而一直痛苦着嗎?”只要自己一直活着就會為身邊的 _所有人_ 帶來無止境的苦難,就連Vanitas也不例外,Ventus自從恢復記憶後就是如此看待自己。

 

“就憑你是我的兄(‧)弟(‧)啊。Ventus。”在步出大門前,Vanitas還故意再度向他的兄弟回眸,宣言着。

 

他的眼神又一次令Ventus朝一開始的方向思惑起來:

_那雙金瞳,又是怎麼看待“兄弟”這一回事?_

 

對於Vanitas的事愈是去疑問,讓Ventus想不通和理喻不了的地方就愈多。

 

他的心就像一個不見底的深淵,不講理的把光明吞噬,拒絕他者的理解和接近。而真正的他就正處於這種無盡的黑暗之中,渴望着,等待着能照亮深淵的光,能與他的黑暗匹敵的光。因為他一直相信:

只有那份純粹的光(Ventus)能使他對光明的渴求,那幾乎使他自毀的渴求,得到真正的滿足。

 

剛剛跟Vanitas如這樣像真正的兄弟般交談,Ventus光是回想起來也覺得不可思議。再加上昨天發生的一切,不論是哪一件事也在破壞着Ventus被貫輸的:對於光明與黑暗的絕對論。

 

_身為純粹之光的他如果去接受由自身之暗而生的他的話,會變成怎樣?_

_這顆心中空缺的洞又會_ _怎樣?_

 

失去完整的心今天也繼續讓Ventus感受到跟Vanitas一樣的痛苦(牽絆)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 終於也寫到了全篇其中一段最重要的劇情了  
> 7.5章的番外也在計劃下筆中  
> 但為不影響大家對8章的感受所以會往後一點才補回去呢w(?


	9. 不眠之人 第九章

對上一次跟Vanitas交談已經是兩星期以前的事了。在那天後,Vanitas便一直沒有在Ventus面前現身。可是,Ventus知道:他並沒有消失,大概是在什麼地方一直暗中觀察着吧?因為他不喜歡待在這種充滿光的地方。

 

_為什麼我的思緒會一直離不開那傢伙(Vanitas)?_

不止腦袋,連Ventus的“心”也是如此。

 

缺失內心的痛周而復發,即使沒有 _那一次_ 的嚴重,也令Ventus的精神一直沒好轉的跡象。生活在這種痛苦之下,也稍稍讓Ventus理解到 _他_ 的狂氣,易怒和破壞欲的源頭了。

 

“別要太勉強自己啦!心在痛的話就多休息一點嘛~”一直在照料少年的使魔總是如此說道。

 

“也是呢。”少年也總是這樣向他的使魔微笑着。

 

他的心並不脆弱,而鍵刃也沒有離棄過他。他的力量跟不久以前的光之勇者一樣,並沒有失去而是在沉睡着,在等候甦醒的時機。而當中的根據是:他記得自己除了Wayward Wind,還持有另一把鍵刃,一把遠古的鍵刃–它真正的型態並不是星光(Starlight),而是少年的心本來(現在)的姿態。

 

對Ventus來說遠古的記憶不是自己的全部:蒲公英的Ventus和Master Eraqus帥門下的Ventus,兩者都是真正的 _他_ ,沒有上下也沒有高低之分。只是曾經一度失去的記憶就算能回憶起來,也會像別人的故事般一時間沒法尋回其中的實感。Ventus持有的另一把鍵刃亦是如此。

 

如今,Ventus背靠城門眺望着同伴遠去的青空,即使如何回想,仍然描繪不出 _它_ 的形狀。

 

=======================================================

在另一方面,已取回力量的Vanitas一直暗中使喚Unverse為他到不同世界收集情報。

 

關於世界存續的問題他完全不感興建,令他在意的只有一件事:

幾乎所有的鍵刃使也在追尋着Ventus的下落,不論遠古的鍵刃使還是現今的鍵刃使。

 

_那塊如今連戰力也算不上的_ _“_ _殘渣_ _”_ _為什麼會成為兩邊鍵刃使陣營的爭奪對象?_ _那血氣方剛的_ _鍵刃大師和沒頭沒腦的鍵刃使明明藏着Ventus卻加入其他人一起到處“搜索”,簡直就像在故意拖延時間一樣的笨。他們該不會是想…哈哈哈哈…那我也要加快腳步才行了。_

 

雖然他還沒能把握到事情的全貌,但單靠Xehanort曾經貫輸過他關於自己和Ventus的知識,Vanitas也大概猜到他們想找到Ventus的理由了:究極之鍵–χ-blade。

 

然而,只有一塊缺殘的光之碎片是做不出χ-blade的。也是說,一旦他們發現到這一點,就連Vanitas自己也會成為眾人的目標。

 

_果然躲在這牢籠裡就只有坐以待斃嗎?明明最近才剛開始在這裡找到樂子。_

 

=======================================================

夜幕落下之後,Ventus在自己的房間裡用望遠鏡觀察星空。對不能離開啟程之地的他來說,這是唯一能知曉外面世界的方法。

 

“今日還是流星雨嗎?”頻繁的流星雨意味着世界出現了大規模的異變,但如今無力的他就算知曉異變的發生也沒有太大的意義。

 

“Ven很擔心嗎?”Chirithy問道。

 

“當然…可以的話,我現在就想到外面去。可是,沒有鍵刃果然是不行的吧?”把手伸向身前再握緊,鍵刃也沒有從光中現形,Ventus無力地苦笑着。

 

“像平時那樣召喚鍵刃還是行不通的吧…以Ven現在的狀態的話。”灰色的使魔說道。

 

想要恢復力量,這目標一旦實現了對少年來說又意味着什麼?就算閉上雙眼,堵上耳朵,事實也決不會因此而改變:這份力量終有一天會把他引領到必須要跟同伴兵戒相見的境地。

 

“Chirithy,現在的我真的還有使用鍵刃的資格嗎?”

 

“資格還在的唷,Ven的話應該要有多些自信才行嘛~”使魔蹬起雙腳才能把手屆到主人篷亂的金髮上,牠輕撫着主人的頭,想他提起精神過來。

 

“咚咚。”來自門外的響聲打斷了主人和使魔的對話。

 

如此突然的叩門令Ventus差點沒反應過來:

 

“誒…?誰?”

 

Ventus小心翼翼地走到沒有打開的木門後,從門外感受不到Vanitas的氣息,也不是Aqua或者Terra…

 

“Ven,我是你的同伴。”

 

這是一把在Ventus腦海中曾經出現過的聲音。

 

“就算你記不起也沒有關係。”他繼續說。

 

“等一下,你是怎麼來到這裡的?”Aqua佈下的結界照料沒可能會放任外來者隨意進出這世界的,除非…

 

“哈哈…畢竟這裡曾經是 _我_ 的城堡啊。不過Ven當時也是還睡着所以不知道吧?”

 

“你的城堡?難道你是XIII機關的…?”雖然是透過別的光之守護者口中才知道的事情,但啟程之地(忘卻之城)曾落入XIII機關的手中是確實發生過的。

 

“現在的我不是機關的一員,更不是無存。反而跟你一樣是遠古的鍵刃使。”他表明了自己的身份。

 

“我是不會回去的,也不會跟你們戰鬥。”

 

“對嗎?反正 _不完整的_ 你也不會對我們有任何用處就是。好好努力一下取回力量吧,Ven。”

 

“喂!等…誒?”門後早已空無一人,即使Ventus連忙去開門查証也是徒勞無功。

 

雖然沒有見到任何人的蹤影,但那人卻像故意的一般留下了自己到來過的証據。

 

“紅色的花瓣?”Ventus從地上撿到了一塊不屬於啟程之地植物的花瓣。

 

“這邊大概沒有這種顏色的花朵呢?”Chirithy歪着頭問道。

 

_為什麼還會有別的鍵刃使到這邊來找尋自己還勸說自己快點取回力量?如果取回了力量的話又會發生什麼事?_

 

少年雖然控制不了自己的疑慮,可是他知道自己不能在此停下腳步,而且他也沒有這種閒功夫去憂慮恢復力量的後果。

 

_首先果然是要去找出Vanitas。_

_那傢伙肯定知道得比自己多。_

 

不論是Ventus的直感還是他對Vanitas的既定印象,那漆黑的另一個自己總是一副已經洞識一切的模樣。相對於總自覺無知和無力的本體,Vanitas一直也在所有人面前展現出所有Ventus不具備的特質,猶如連Ventus的自信和頭腦也吸收過去了似的。

 

盡管Ventus自己也不樂意承認:能幫自己重新掌握鍵刃力量的人,在這世界中除了Vanitas以外已經沒有其他人了。

 

況且,除了力量的問題,這身體和心所出的毛病,他也說不定把握着解決的關鍵。因為,這也曾經是他們共同擁有的身體。

 

“Vanitas…你到底跑到哪兒去了…”這是少年頭一次感覺到另一個自己的重要性。

 

_我等你好久了,Ventus。_

 

在疾風當中,傳來了來自虛空的喚聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 抱歉拖了這麼久才更文M(_ _)M  
> 雖說主因是碼字用的副機回廠維修  
> 而且最近出cos和遊戲很忙<-這才是原因吧?  
> 但是這篇距離結局愈來愈近劇情上也會緊湊起來  
> 於是描寫安排上比前面費腦筋了不少orz  
> 總之~在副機回來後我會努力碼字的了(= 0 =)//


	10. 不眠之人 第十章

_“Ven!Ven!_ _振作點!你不能在這就倒下啊!”_

_“_ _若果不快點…找到Vanitas的話…”少年又一次墜進了沈睡的懷抱之中,這幅軀體的時間已經所剩無幾了。_

 

 

“哈?所以這傢伙就連房門也出不了嗎?”黑髮的少年從Ventus的使魔口中得悉牠的主人的清況後感到了詫異和懷疑。

 

“吶…Vanitas君不是該比我還要清楚的嗎?”Chirithy低着頭,盡管牠已經依照主人的意願找到Vanitas並向他說明一切,但對方的反應也看不出他有如Ventus所想的“掌握着解決事情的關鍵”。

 

Ventus的噬夢者和Ventus的黑暗,在Ventus本人的主張下,兩者本應是扯不上任何關係的。但如今,產生兩者的“他”已沒法自由地行動,“他”的意志只能籍使魔的口代為轉達。然而,Vanitas對Chirithy的話只抱着半信半疑的心態,畢竟Chirithy在Vanitas眼中不僅來路不明,還不能確認是不是遠古那伙人派下來的線眼。

 

_如果能做到的話,還是首先把Ventus喚醒最好。_

不論是Vanitas還是Chirithy也是這樣認為的。

 

只可惜Vanitas不像他那塊臉原本的持有者般,他並沒有在Xehanort的教導下習得“覺醒的力量”,不能用跟光之勇者一樣的方法去使他的兄弟甦醒過來。

 

“再說,那個半調子鍵刃大師不是已經在這兒佈了個結界什麼的了嗎?她的魔法就這麼派不上用場嗎?”也不忘嘲弄一下那處處礙事的鍵刃大師。

 

“真會說啊…還不怪誰在偷偷開着暗之回廊送了些什麼出去…”Chirithy也在咕嚕咕嚕地回敬着。

 

“哈哈…虧你連這個也發現到啊。總比什麼都不做就坐在這裡看星星好吧?”這說話有被 _當時人_ 聽進去了嗎?對Vanitas來說根本不重要。

 

Vanitas把手伸向雙眼緊閉的Ventus,就算沒有召出鍵刃他也利用自己和Ventus的連結來確認他的心。

 

“喪失之痛(Missing Ache)…真遲鈍,你是到現在也沒能察覺到嗎…”少見地,Vanitas竟然為他沒能靠自己回復力量的無能而生氣。

 

“嘛…在那之後也發生了好多不同的事啦…不能全怪他的吧?”Chirithy知道Vanitas的情緒有多不穩定就會有多危險–對Ven還是他自己也一樣。

 

Vanitas輕笑了一聲,Ventus平日到底有多鈍感其實他的心裡是一直有個底的。比起像Vanitas般依賴自己如野獸般的直覺和本能行動,Ventus在這部分就更有已經被周遭馴化了的傾向,不是失去了野性,而是在習慣被保護着的他身上,這些感覺都變得少有發揮作用的地方。

 

“哈哈…我也沒說過要怪他吧?”看到Ventus無憂的睡臉,他壞心眼的兄弟只在想如何讓他驚醒過來才是最有趣的。身為Ventus的半身,他很清楚能還有另一個能令他徹底甦醒過來的方法,只是現在時機未滿,他的心還沒有取回遺落在記憶之中的力量。

 

他瞄了瞄那隻為主人而焦急着的噬夢者,說:

“嘛… _那方法_ 啊…搞不好一下子就會把他的心弄壞吧?哼哈哈哈哈…不把他逼到死角,是用不了的吧?”

 

“等…等一下!難不成你想…?”

 

“沒錯啊,小不點。你也挺聰明的不是嗎?”

 

_“_ _這隻生物所知道的事看來比那老頭知道的還要來得多。“他想。_

 

Vanitas已經很久沒試過面對過如此令他感到有趣好奇的對手,所以他決定再試探一下這生物的能耐:

 

“吶,小不點。那你為何不教教你主人怎麼擺脫我?”

 

“因為…Ven和你也同樣,是 _這顆心_ 的主人啊。我怎可以這樣做?”

 

“哼哼…哈哈哈哈…還真會說哦~小不點…”Vanitas又忽然想到一個能刺激Ventus醒來的方法。

 

_反正他的力量只有在那種情況才能激發出來呀。他想。_

 

Vanitas的動作快得令細小的使魔沒能有任何逃跑的空檔,毫不費勁的就把牠單手拎到沉睡的Ventus面前。他還喚出了Void Gear,作勢要傷害他的 _同伴_ 。

 

“喂~Ventus,你再不醒來我也不保證我會不會手滑了喔。”

 

覆蓋黑暗力量的鍵刃就算跟少年的使魔如何接近,他的眼皮也沒有絲毫跳動的起伏。感到無趣的Vanitas鬆手掉下正在掙扎的噬夢者。

 

“切。”他甚至沒有轉頭去關心那灰色生物的狀況。

 

“咳…咳…你不該也知道…這招也是沒用的吧…”牠再次低聲吐嘈着這位粗暴衝動的少年的所為。

 

==============================================================

 

花了一個上午,Vanitas和Chirithy也依然是徒勞無功。

 

Vanitas無聊得橫臥在Master Eraqus的座椅上,數算着牆身上的寶石。

 

在目光外的一方,傳來刺眼的強光。這道不尋常的強光他知道:那是光之迴廊開啟所發出的光。

 

Vanitas伸着懶腰,半瞇眼的他只是打了一發響指,迴廊便被大大小小的Unverse包圍起來。

 

“來~讓我看看你們的實力吧,鍵刃使。”

 

從光中現形的身影一躍騰空,魔物的率領者還沒看清楚來者的正體,由力量所形成光柱瞬間刺穿了魔物們的身體。他散發出強烈的殺氣,沒可能是一位尋常的對手。桃色的凶刃一揮舞起來,連地面也因詛咒的力量而發黑。

 

Vanitas躲過了對方的突襲,借助牆身發力衝刺斬向手持巨鐮的敵人。

 

“還以為會是位大師呢。真想不到你還活着,Vanitas君。”那人的臉孔,Vanitas有印象,那人也曾經是真‧十三機關的一員。

 

“彼此彼此吧,Marluxia。”即使沒有能從這位對手中獲勝的把握,黑色的野獸也不打算放下手中的利刃。

 

“哼哼…可以的話,還是希望你能稱呼我:Lauriam。”

 

粉色的花瓣在青年所持的刀刃所及之處飄散,完整而優雅的刃之花正在綻放。

 

“真名嗎?嘛~什麼也好,反正在這裡把你打倒了就是吧?”沒作多餘的虛張聲勢,亦沒打算向與對方繼續談話家常。他把暗色的火球直接拋向了正在自我介紹的青年。

 

分裂加速的三個火球被巨鐮的刀氣一下打散,Lauriam讓手中那件Vanitas看慣的武器一時消失,再張開手召喚出光之力。在光芒中,他表露了自己是鍵刃使的事實。

 

“我想你也知道這意味着什麼了吧?Vanitas,不,該稱呼你為χ-blade的 _碎片_ 才對。”

 

“哈哈哈哈…你該不會覺得我還吃這一套吧?哈哈哈哈哈哈…”他放聲大笑着,因為只要是能造出χ-blade就什麼都不在乎的自己早已煙滅在上一次的大戰之中。

 

而且他從來真正在乎的也不是χ-blade。

 

“哼,是嗎?”青年重新召出了櫻色的凶刃,擺起了架勢。

 

“那麼只能讓你吃一下苦頭了。”

 

“還不知道會是誰吃誰的苦頭啊~”

 

戰鬥再開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉要大家等了這麼久QAQ  
> 這篇已經進入完結的倒數期了(撒花)  
> 不用擔心虛和風會有個好結局的wwww  
> 感謝一直追文的大家支持M(_ _)M


	11. 不眠之人 第十一章

_“_ _這人…我不能讓你一人去迎戰!”_

_“_ _病人就給我閉嘴去睡,還沒是你該出場的時候。”_

 

在迴避攻擊的同時,Vanitas無意中把自己當下的感覺都傳遞到仍在沉睡的Ventus心中。那是兩人的心之連結–就算一方無法直接感知對方,自身的求生本能也會把“遇上危險”的訊息傳遞出去。

 

愈是使用Unverse來拖Lauriam的後腳,Vanitas的傷就愈嚴重。然而,只要他負上更嚴重的傷,當中引發的負面情緒就能令他變得更強。

 

“就算你再召出多少魔物,也不過是杯水車薪罷了。你也是知道的吧?”擋在Lauriam面前的魔物不出幾秒就被一刀兩斷,就算Vanitas只是想借他們來制造盲點也不易起作用。

 

_“_ _太慢了。”_

 

化成暗影的Vanitas看準了敵人的背後。他遺下的殘影還沒消去之際,正體的一方沒有放開半秒進攻時機,向Lauriam施行全力一擊。

 

“太慢的是你吧?”

 

Vanitas一下撲空,連回頭也來不及,從頸部而來的金屬觸感令他意會到自己已經中了對方的圈套。

 

但這種迫使對方就範的威脅方式對他起不了作用,因為他本來就是一隻不可能會被“恐懼”這種情緒所束縛的怪物。

 

底頭不動的他也只不過是另一個被刻意留下的幻影而已。Vanitas的幻影被伴隨着花舞的烈風吹散,Lauriam撥正了被剛才的戰鬥弄得蓬亂的頭髮,不疾不緩地隨黑暗的氣息跟上正在逃逸的Vanitas。

 

“你無論逃到哪兒也好,黑暗也會透露出你的位置。大概這點,你是沒注意到的吧?”

 

Vanitas把Lauriam由明亮的大殿走廊一路引導往愈來愈幽暗的回廊。Lauriam也似乎知道對方轉去幽暗處戰鬥的用意,但對自己的力量自信的他亦不覺得對方在比較有利的場地能戰勝這場戰鬥。

 

_再退後就是那傢伙的房間了。他想。_

 

“怎麼了?退無可退了嗎?”Lauriam擺出架式,隨時也能蹈出那危險的刃之舞。

 

Vanitas見狀便召出了大量由詛咒力量形成黑色液體,那不單是Unverse的原材料,還能在戰鬥中限制對手的移動。

 

他把Ventus的房門徹底封死,又堵上了Lauriam身後的退路。

 

黑暗的力量亦重新組成了Vanitas的頭盔,此刻的他並不需要面具下的人類性,所以恢復成一開始的模樣就最適合不過–那沒有人類性可言的,紅瞳的怪物。

 

把自己迫至暴走邊緣的Vanitas散發出比平常強數倍的殺氣,因為他很清楚自己和Ventus如果落在 _那伙人_ 手上會有怎樣的下場。

 

“就算要回歸虛無也不打算就範…嗎?”看出了對方的覺悟,他也終於決定要認真迎戰。於是,Lauriam握緊了愛刀–Graceful Dahlia,在剎那間Vanitas甚至有見到他那道強烈燃燒的靈氣。

 

_“_ _回歸?虛無?哈哈哈哈…你別再逗笑我了。我啊!本來就是虛無(Vanitas)呀!!!!!”_

 

血紅的雙目溶入闇影之中,這一片黑沼全部都是他的延伸。只要把敵人封鎖於此,除了擊倒Vanitas以外就絕無其他出路。

 

追逐着本體所在的紅眸,Lauriam斬斷任何試圖在他身上吸取生命力的觸手。他每捱一刀,黑影能再生的部位就減少一處,連由疼痛而生的負面情緒也趕不上回復速度。

 

而正因為累積的疼痛,本是在黑暗中騰躍的野獸亦開始變得逐漸遲鈍。

 

“看來你也差不多到此為止了吧?”Lauriam的鐮刀依舊鋒利無比,但反觀Vanitas倒是被對方消耗了不少力量和體力。

 

被看出不擅長延長戰的弱點也無可奈何,畢竟以自我傷害來獲取力量本來就是一把雙刃刀。

 

刀光一閃,斬擊落下,連同Vanitas創造出來的暗之沼一同分斷。剩下沒被斬除的暗黑物質就算趕緊回到了主人身上,都沒能修復好所有的傷勢。

 

勝者向他那倒在地上的“勝利品”正一步一步的逼近:

 

 

_一步…_

_他口中好像說着了誰人的名字…_

_二步…_

_啊…聽到了…那傢伙好像快要醒了…_

_三步…_

_就賭一把吧,反正力量就剩這一點。_

 

 

負傷的少年笑了。雖然這笑容一點也不像那個跟他擁有同樣臉孔的光之勇者,但Vanitas接下來的行為卻與兩年前的Sora沒兩樣。

 

Lauriam沒想到過他會如此瘋狂…

 

在吞下最後一口氣前,舉起Void Gear,以鍵刃釋放自己的心。連Lauriam的反應也趕不及去阻止這如同自殺的行徑。

 

“真…慢啊…”由黑暗形成的肉體始終逃不過回歸黑暗的宿命。

 

在Vanitas的身軀霧散的同時,那道上在Ventus的房門的封鎖亦隨術者消散而去。

 

“反正先入手光明的碎片(Ventus)也對計劃無大影響。真愚蠢呢。”

 

===============================================================

 

_漆黑,寂靜,還有…令人熟悉的…虛無…_

 

這兒就是Ventus的夢境,Vanitas的出生地,兩人的覺醒之庭園。

 

身體還在現實世界中沉眠的少年–Ventus,雖然看不見Vanitas跟自己從前的同伴戰鬥,但卻很清楚:Vanitas的身體經已煙消雲散。

 

_“_ _要結束了嗎?”_

 

在他的身邊已經再無其他有能力守護他的人在了:

 

失蹤的光之勇者,四處在世界間奔波的兩位鍵刃大師還有另一個自己…

 

他們無一不是曾經守衛了Ventus的人,亦無一不是選擇抵抗和戰鬥的道路,而結局就只有Ventus一人留在了自己的世界裡,眼白白的看着手中的一切流逝。

 

_“_ _這種失去的痛苦,只要不去感受的話就不會受傷。”_

 

他只有一天還抱着這種想法,他的力量就永遠也不會回來。這樣的他不光是在拒絕自己,連自身所擁有的力量他也在抗拒着。對如此停滯不前的人來說,夢境就是最適合的歸宿。

 

“這大概是對我的懲罰吧?”夢境的主人在自言自語着。

 

在這兒就算閉上眼睛也不能逃避一切,相反他也做不到“睜開眼睛”這一件事。不論是光明還是黑暗也傳遞不到。這就是由永恆的寂靜和虛無所組成的世界。

 

_“_ _一直也是這樣睡過龍真是讓人操心啊,Ventus。”_

 

劃破寧靜的聲音出現得毫無預兆,連他的出現也是。那人剛剛該是已經消失了才對。

 

那副一身黑的連身衣,還有跟自己相近的臉孔,驟眼看來是多麼的真實。Ventus甚至不敢相信自己的雙眼,因為剛才Vanitas消失時讓他感受到的衝擊,無可置疑是Vanitas被消滅了的反響。與他相連的感覺是不會說謊的。

 

“你…是真的?Vanitas?”說不定眼前的人型也只是夢境的一部分,只是由他的無意識所創造的虛偽之物。

 

Vanitas沒有作聲,也沒有回應Ventus的提問。被Vanitas的金瞳一直盯着,Ventus總覺得這是來自真正的他的責備,因為都是怪他沒有及時醒來Vanitas才會再次消失的。

 

“吶…來說點什麼吧…”Ventus拉着“Vanitas”的手,對方的異常令他變得焦急起來。

 

“身體…力量…不夠…不對…”得回來的只是對方在呢喃着數個不明所義的詞彙。

 

Ventus終於明白到,那不是幻象也不是真正的Vanitas。

 

“你該不會是…”這種情況,Ventus沒有可能會忘掉。只是跟 _上一次_ 實在太不一樣了。

 

Ventus從這個如空殼般的Vanitas身邊退後了。

 

_“_ _你在這裡嗎?現在還在操縱着這個身體的吧?Vanitas!!!!”_

尚未甦醒的少年對不見頂的虛無呼喊着,因為真正的Vanitas的所在並不是這裡,而是“外面”。


	12. 不眠之人 第十二章(完結篇)

_在意識過來的時候,我的記憶中除了自己的名字就只是一片空白。_

 

_“_ _鍵が導く心のままに_ _。_ _”_ _我並不知道自己無意識地說着的說話有着什麼意味。我只知道那人一聽到這句話就對我笑了,還說要收我為徙一直照顧我。_

_–這就是我的第一個夢。_

 

連Ventus的房門也被Graceful Dahlia的刀刃一分為二,持着鐮刀的粉髮青年向還處於沉睡當中的Ventus走近。

 

“找到你了啊,睡美人。”

 

χ-blade的光之碎片(Ventus)依然處於沉睡狀態,不論是他的意識還是力量也是。雖說把這失去意識的少年帶回去, Lauriam就算是已經完成了自己的任務,但這也保証不了χ-blade能順利的鍛成。

 

“嘛,只好進入你的夢裡把你喚醒了吧?”雖說Lauriam重拾鍵刃的時間並不長,但如果只是打開前往沈睡者的夢境的通道的話也難不倒他。

 

_“_ _張開眼啊…”_

 

深紅色的薔薇在Divine Rose的末端滿開,Lauriam的鍵刃指向Ventus的心,只要把傳送點喚出,就沒有人能阻止鍵刃使進入他的夢。

 

在鍵刃將要抽出Ventus的夢之入口之際,“他”終於睜開了眼。黑暗的力量把少年的身體包裹起來,而強光則聚合在他的手裡。光明和黑暗在結合剎那間釋放出巨大的能量,在如此強大的力量面前Lauriam也不得不戒備起來。

 

已經甦醒了。

 

它,在少年手中出現了。

 

那把擁有終極力量的鎖匙–χ-blade。

 

===============================================================

 

在覺醒之庭園裡的Vanitas開始產生着不尋常的變化。如果說剛剛的他是一具空殼的話,現在就是有什麼要來把空殼填滿似的。

 

Ventus連去接近也覺得自己快要被吸收掉。

 

“哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

 

“Vanitas!你!?”

 

在Vanitas的身邊快要形成一股巨大的黑色旋渦,把庭園中所有的光都吸引過去。黑暗的化身重拾了自我,將那把不完整的χ-blade指向Ventus。

 

“Vanitas!你在做什麼?”他連做夢也沒有想過會被這玩意指着第二次。

 

“如你所見。不就是跟你在融合罷了,哈哈…”Vanitas一邊笑着,一邊毫不修飾地說明了自己正在進行的事。

 

“不,我是在問你為什麼要令這東西重現人間!!”明明Ventus所做的一切就是為了不讓自己和Vanitas變成χ-blade的容器,為了不讓世界重啟才選擇以這種方式“自我犧牲”。

 

“把這貸完成了的話,一切也會完結了不是吧?不論是你的愚蠢同伴們,還是這個讓你(我)活不下去的世界!哈哈哈哈哈哈…你也應該感謝我才是,Ventus。這樣一來你也不需要再戰鬥了!”Vanitas道出了他在這一連串事件中,他自己認為最正確不過的解決方法。沒錯,對他來說這解答就是最完美的方案。

 

“這種事情…誰會放手讓你去幹!!!”在盛怒之下的少年終於重拾起昔日的戰意,就算要用什麼手段也好,同歸於盡也好,唯獨是Vanitas借他的雙手去毀掉他珍視的所有事物,他絕不允許。

 

光明再度擋在黑暗面前,心的主人用意志的力量截停了不斷加速的融合。Vanitas見便把刀刃架在阻撓者的頸上,冷徹地威脅道:

 

“還不夠,把心交出來。”

 

“不要。”

 

然而,Ventus這種寧死不屈的態度確實是令Vanitas進而亢奮起來。比起殺氣,金黃的眸子中透露出更多的是嘲笑的意思:

 

“哈?你難道又是想說是為了你的朋友嗎?哈哈哈哈…這次是哪些朋友?反正兩邊也恨不得你立刻去幫忙除掉對方罷了?結果還是沒有不同的!”

 

_對,也許Vanitas說的是對的,或許這對我來說才是真正的解脫。但是_ _,_ _我不想就此結束,就算接下來我們要面對怎樣的將來,怎麼的戰鬥也好…_

 

“不對的…Vanitas。”Ventus搖頭,否認了由另一個自己提出的 _最優解_ 。

 

“那麼你就來証明給看看…這顆心到底朝向着哪一邊?來吧!Ventus!”

.

.

.

_想起來吧,你曾經失去的東西。_

_想起來吧,他所奪去之物。_

_想起來吧,你的傷痛(力量)。_

_–這是一把稚孩的聲音,牠的聲音。_

.

.

.

Ventus張開了眼,然後伸出了手。

 

“這就是我的心(鍵刃)!”

鍵刃–Missing Ache重新落到Ventus的手裡,沒錯,這就是他的心之形,真正的他。

 

“哈哈…哈哈哈哈…你不是忘了十年前的事了吧?”Vanitas提醒着Ventus破壞χ-blade的後果。他們二人也是χ-blade的一部分,如果再次用同一方法破χ-blade的話,二人的心也會從此永遠消失。

 

“我不會再放棄了。你也好,這世界也好。”

 

他們也很清楚,只要這個夢一醒來,一切也不可能再次回頭。

 

鍵與鍵的相撞之間,Ventus不單止喚起了自己之內的力量,還在與暗的衝突間不斷遂少增強着。

 

化成光之六刃的鍵刃和在Ventus身邊舞動的光柱,在其中的他就有如疾風般來往自如,。操縱黑暗幻影的少年反倒在每次的迴避後留下暗黑殘影,接而利用殘影中的暗之力攻擊着那個他不能接近的對手。

 

Ventus一躍踏進虛暗的空中,Vanitas把全部的力量也聚合起來…  
  
“這就是我們之間最後的戰鬥。”這想法同時浮現於兩人的思緒之中。

 

這就是他內心中的光明和黑暗,只屬於他們最後的衝突。

 

在爆炸之中,誰的身影也沒再能下,剩下的只有曾經屬於他的殘響:

 

_“_ _終於…完成了。_ _”_

 

=============================================================

 

佔用了Ventus的身體的Vanitas繼續與χ-blade的爭奪者戰鬥着,雙方也爭持不下,誰也沒有想要相讓的想法。

 

兩人被白刃的衝擊短暫拉開距離時,Vanitas突然胸口一悶,一手按着心臟開始大笑起來:

 

“哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

 

“有什麼好笑?Vanitas?”

 

由χ-blade中突然爆發出絲毫預兆的衝擊波,連四周的彩繪琉璃窗也被打得粉碎。途中,χ-blade內部不安定的光明和黑暗漸漸調和下來,掌管身體的Vanitas也突然沉默了。終極之鍵正在它的容器的手裡閃閃發亮。

 

_這樣真的就好了嗎?Vanitas。_

 

“終於…完成了…”金髮少年的語氣突然轉變,雖然他的身體依然被黑暗覆蓋,但那確實是這具身體真正的主人–Ventus的聲音。

 

“今次是真的醒來了嗎?Ven。”他對自己的故友說道。

 

“嗯,已經不會再睡回去了。還有,對不起…χ-blade不能交給你…”Ventus即使知道Lauriam真正的願望也不能出手相助,唯有這次他必須要靠自己的力量去完成。

 

_這種性格還真的是一點也沒變。_

 

Lauriam把Graceful Dahlia一轉便搭在肩上,他這從容的態度和稍有孤寂感的笑容…

 

_他也是一點變化也沒有。_

 

“我和妹妹的事看來也不能再麻煩你了。真的是,最後還是被你搶先一步了,好好握緊它吧,別要弄丟。”作為χ-blade的意志覺醒的Ventus掌握着的強大力量沒人能估計,不論是世界的再創還是破壞也能做到。那是能尋回任何失去之物的力量,能為他找到她的力量…事到如今,也只能就此作罷了吧?

 

“要回去嗎?蒲公英那邊。”見過了被操縱的Skuld,Ven反而在擔心Lauriam去向。

 

“ _我是不會回去的。_ 這我不是跟你說過了嗎?Ven。鎖匙能引導我們前往心之所向,不論是我還是你也亦然。”跟大師之間的話別禮相同,他向Ven說出了那

句話的時候也把右手放在心臟之上。

 

Ventus很清楚同伴的心早已有決定,跟他一樣。

 

的而且確,現在的Ventus已經變成了他自己一度抗拒的模樣–χ-blade,即使如此他也不後悔解放自己的力量來跟Vanitas進行融合。Ventus的心還在跳動着,只要他能一直保持着這份意志的話,χ-blade的力量就不會落入其他人的手裡。

 

_對,他還在這裡。他就在…_

 

===============================================================

 

_“_ _完結了呢…又回到了這片黑暗裡…”失去了身體的我在虛空中飄浮着。_

 

_嘛…這樣也不錯啊…χ-blade在那傢伙手上還是我手上也好,反正也沒兩樣。_

 

_“Vanitas_ _。_ _”_ _哈?真是個不識趣的傢伙,明明這顆心還是這個我也到了該回歸的時候了。也倒好,就當是伴睡的搖籃曲吧。_

 

_“_ _我還需要你的力量,沒有你的話是不行的。”_

 

_光?Ventus?_

 

_到身處之地再不是虛空之中時,強光才在我的身上散去。對,我也成為了χ-blade的一部份了,和他一樣。_

 

_“_ _我就是你,你就是我…”光之心和暗之心,二個不同的意志:他們並不是要互相吞噬,而是一起共存。因為一顆不完整的心是沒辦法完全駕馭χ-blade的。_

 

===============================================================

 

“找到了嗎?”手持鍵刃的青年臨行時問道。

 

“嗯。”

 

“好好的幹吧,別可再迷失了。Ventus。”

 

粉髮的青年沒有回首的走進迴廊,他的旅程不由這裡開始也不會在此結束。

 

陽光由牆壁的破洞中傾瀉而入,微風令那身黑衣的下擺輕輕搖曳,還有在陽炎下的幻影。

 

“任由我這樣醒着,Ventus,你的腦子真的沒問題嗎?”黑色的幻影指着少年的腦袋,以嘲弄的語氣問道。

 

少年閉上雙眼再一下深呼吸後,神色凝重地把χ-blade擺在Vanitas身前,說:

 

“觸碰它看看吧。雖然不能給你自由,但至少也應該能給你一個實體的。”

 

在大戰過後的禮堂裡,光之少年決定了把持有χ-blade的資格與暗之少年共享,仿如自古以來的鍵刃繼承儀式一般。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈…真的是無藥可救啊~那麼我就不客氣了。”Vanitas和Ventus一同掌握住終極之鍵時,化為幻影的Vanitas把還纏繞在Ventus身上的黑暗吸引過去。那些黑暗組成了Vanitas新的實體(容器),這邊一來他就跟Ventus一樣成為了χ-blade的繼承者(容器),容納它的黑暗部分的容器。

 

“還真多虧你啊。都害我變成跟你一樣了,Ventus,我的兄(‧)弟(‧)。”那低沈的嗓音再次由Ventus的耳鼓中共鳴到他的腦海中,終於不再是夢和幻覺,他們的心已經成為完整。

 

Ventus少有地不發一言,他微微低頭看着手中的χ-blade,眼淚和情緒再也強忍不住。只剩下二人的禮堂裡,Ventus的逞強和偽裝如同剛才附在他身上的黑暗般,通通卸下…

 

拋下手中的χ-blade,Ventus直接撲進自己的半身的懷抱中。

 

令他主動降服,這也算是一勝利。任由Ventus在自己懷中哭泣的Vanitas,他的嘴角輕輕的上揚起來。

 

放手一博的他得到了最大的勝利,實說要連同這世界存亡一併賭上這碼事對Vanitas這種亡命之徒來說也不算是什麼。只是…

 

要是他不肯醒來,χ-blade的力量就會落入別人手中。再度成為別人的棋子才是Vanitas最抗拒的事。而且無論結果Ventus的選擇如何,他也得與Vanitas融合。當中的分別只在於:由誰的手去操控這把究極之鍵。

 

“可是啊,你的做法真的是嚇我一跳了。竟然還把這玩意的黑暗全都分給我,你當真不怕我會利用這份黑暗來幹一票大的嗎?”惡魔的言語只有被擁在懷裡的人才能聽清,因為那是只屬於他們之間的另一場戰爭。

 

當然,選擇了這條道路的他也已經瞭解到自己該付出的代價。這將會是他最後一次為了自己的命運而流淚,他向自己立下了這樣的約定。

 

“到了那個時候,我一定會阻止你的。”Ventus眼裡的湛藍仍然清徹的映照了他靈魂裡的光輝。

 

四目交投,黑暗的氣息在Ventus的臉頰上掠過。

 

“那我該說,還請多多指教嗎?不會再睡的Venty-Wenty~”

 

_那笑容,最討厭了。但,他和我還是如此緊緊相纏着,誰也逃不了,跑不掉。_

 

_我們,我是…_

 

<完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結後感:
> 
> 現在是7月31日的上午6時
> 
> 不眠之人的這三萬字終於完結了
> 
> 激動得不知想說什麼好
> 
> 好久沒寫這麼長的一篇文
> 
> 就像懷了三個多月的孩子終於出生了的感覺QAQ
> 
> 追文的大家也辛苦了M(_ _)M
> 
> 要大家一直等我這個拖延症更文
> 
> 虛風這對我其實真是吃了好久也沒動手寫過
> 
> 第一篇寫就來這中長篇幅的文也很怕自己沒動力寫到最後
> 
> 還一開始說不寫肉中間也突然來了篇肉番外(真香)
> 
> 特別想感謝一下帶我進這對深坑的各位文手繪手太太們
> 
> 沒有你們真的不會有這篇文
> 
> 還有一直追文和看到結局這裡來的讀者們
> 
> 能讓你們看到最後是我的光榮的說
> 
> 最後~
> 
> 還是那句:
> 
> 下次更文見>w


End file.
